


the world is brighter than the sun now that you're here

by ElectricPurple89



Category: The House in the Cerulean Sea - T.J. Klune
Genre: Day At The Beach, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: Linus and Arthur and the children have a day at their beach.
Relationships: Linus Baker/Arthur Parnassus
Comments: 12
Kudos: 63





	the world is brighter than the sun now that you're here

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought hey they have a private beach so why don't they use it. Also I liked the idea of Linus in a floatie. 
> 
> Title comes from the song 'Light' by Sleeping at Last.

It was a rather beautiful and sunny day when Linus had suggested they all trek down to their beach. The past week had been most unusual as it had rained almost constantly and Linus felt the familiar dreariness of when he lived in the city. 

Talia had complained that her garden was being drenched with all the downpour, so Arthur had constructed a structure of sorts to lessen the amount of rain her garden received. 

Linus thought he had never had such a headache of trying to appease seven children with different activities as they had to stay inside. Arthur of course kept the lessons, but it was during the children’s personal pursuits that things became quite tenuous. 

The rain had let up for a few hours and the sun was finally out and so he opened all the windows and the front doors and ushered them all out. “Out, out, out you go onto your personal pursuits." 

Arthur and Linus had been in their study when the idea had sprung. 

"We have our own private beach." Linus said all of a sudden looking up from the typewriter. He'd decided to work on a new book about magical youth based on all the ones he had met, with their input or course. He was starting off with seven rather interesting subjects.

"We do." Arthur replied slowly, raising his head from the notes he was writing about the children's lessons and eying Linus.

"What if we had a beach day? We could make a whole day of it. We could have a picnic, build a sandcastle, and I might not be the most experienced swimmer but I can splash about with the children." Linus had stopped realizing once again he was rambling, but then he was blushing as he saw the smile across Arthur's face.

"I think that sounds quite lovely. We don't always go down to the beach and your idea sounds rather marvelous, dear Linus." Arthur's tone was soft and pleasant and another smile made Linus blush even more so. 

They had made a day of it. Zoe had packed a lunch and they had traversed to the beach. 

Arthur had brought a book and was lounging on a beach chair reading. Chauncey and Sal were splashing about in the water. Zoe and Phee were discussing the seaweed. David and Theodore were building a sandcastle, and Talia and Lucy were digging a grave, they were hoping some poor soul would end up on the beach and they could bury them. Linus took the floatie out of his satchel and began to blow it up.

Linus was quite pleased with himself as he adjusted the floatie around his middle. 

"What on Earth is that?" Arthur asked, with a look Linus knew all too well.

"I said I wasn't the most experienced swimmer, but I did want to get in the water and splash around a bit." Linus explained unsure as to what about his experience was making Arthur look like that.

"If you're floatie doesn't work and you end up drowning, you'll fit quite nicely in our grave." Talia and Lucy told him.

"Thank you." Linus replied and he was not even bothered by the fact their statement warmed his heart. He knew them well enough now. 

The sandcastle was a wonder by the time David and Theodore were done with it, turrets and a moat and two stories with buttons and shells all over it. 

Talia and Lucy’s “grave” was quite the sight, large enough to fit someone similar to a certain Linus Baker although they kept promising him it was definitely not for when he drowned. 

It was rather quite late in the afternoon when they all sat around the blanket Zoe had brought for their lunch. Lucy had helped her make sandwiches with apple slices and there was even watermelon that Talia had graciously given from her garden. 

Arthur had to give Linus credit, that this had indeed been a wonderful day and so he squeezed Linus’s hand in that special way and decided they might need more beach days in the future.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] the world is brighter than the sun now that you're here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245002) by [Flowerparrish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish)




End file.
